


Charlie and The Waiter Have Badly Written Sex

by Quiettoast



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettoast/pseuds/Quiettoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiter has finally told off Charlie for his stalker tendencies and Charlie really takes it hard. To deal with it Charlie goes to a bar only to end up too drunk to get home. Luckily for him the waiter's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie and The Waiter Have Badly Written Sex

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah Dennis?"

"Where the hell is Charlie? He was supposed to be getting that dead dog out of the alley yesterday."

"I don't know; I saw him yesterday, He was in the attic and I heard a bunch of glass breaking so I didn't want to get involved."

They hear the door to the bar start to open and both turn their heads. In walks Charlie and he looks like shit. His eyes are red with bags under them, and his whole demeanor is slouched and upset. He's obviously been drinking.

"Charlie" says Mac "You need to get that dog from the alleyway, I swear it's turning to soup out in the sun."

"I thought I'd just go down to the basement with the rats today."

Dennis looked at Charlie and obviously he was upset, but I mean there's a dead dog in the alley and of course he's not going to touch it "Yeah but Charlie, you need to get the dog because anything that involves dead animals is Charlie work"

Charlie began to shout "WHY DOn'T YOU GET THE DOG DENNIS. CHARLIE GO GET THE DOG. CHARLIE GO BASH THE RATS. CHARLIE STOP FOLLOWING ME. WHY DON'T YOU DENNIS" at that Charlie stormed out of the bar.

"Whoa" mac looked to Dennis.

"Kid's got problems"

 

Charlie walked down the street with no place in particular to go. First, he thought about going to the coffee shop then he remembered the day before.

 

"Stop following me!" Screamed the waiter. He just caught Charlie following him home for the third time that week and had enough "Don't you have anything better to do? Is your life that pathetic that you just follow me around all the time??!"

Charlie was speechless; He never really thought about what he was doing. He just followed the waiter because he liked him and didn't know what else to do.

"So now you don't have anything to say. Well good! Cause I don't want to hear it! Just stay out of my life Charlie! Leave me alone!"

Charlie didn't know how to respond so he stared blankly at the waiter for a while then finally turned around and walked away.

 

Charlie decides on just going to some random bar. He doesn't think he could deal with frank back at the apartment. He sit's at the bar and drinks for a couple hours until he's completely oblivious to his problems and feelings; or at least he's oblivious until he makes eye contact with the waiter from across the bar. "What is he doing here" Charlie thought "He probably thinks I'm following him, shit, better leave before he sees me" Charlie stood up and began stumbling out of the bar as fast as he could but in his state he could only get so far until he toppled over a chair.

"Shit, Charlie are you okay?" Charlie looked up and it was the waiter looking down at him.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving" Charlie said with a slur. "I wasn't following you. I didn't mean to be here when you were; Sorry."

"Charlie, It's okay if we just run into each other. I just don't like you following me everywhere" The waiter held out his hand "Here, stand up"

Charlie was confused. Why wasn't the waiter mad at him? But he took the waiter's hand anyway and got pulled up from the ground.

"I'll leave you alone now" Charlie said as he pushed past the waiter and began stumbling to the door. But before he could trip over another chair he was stopped.

"You're in no shape to walk home by yourself, and I don't want to be blamed if somehow you die or something, let me help you get home" The waiter put his arm around Charlie for support and began walking back to Charlie and Frank's apartment. It only took the waiter a little while to realize he didn't know how to get back to Charlie's place. He thought of asking Charlie but one look at his drunken state showed the waiter that he's in no shape to be giving directions. They started walking to the waiter's apartment.

It only took them about ten minutes to finally get there. Charlie was silent the whole way there. He hadn't even realized he was in the waiter's apartment until he was standing in the middle of it. From what Charlie could see his apartment was small. The paint on the wall was dimmed and chipping, and the furniture was outdated but at least it wasn't filled with holes an god knows what like it was back at his and Franks apartment. The waiter's voice broke Charlie from his thoughts.

"I'll go grab you some blankets and you can just crash on the couch tonight"

Charlie looked up, was the waiter actually letting him stay the night at his place. He couldn't believe it.

"I'll be right back with some blankets."

Charlie just stood there as the waiter left to retrieve the blankets. The waiter returned a minute later and began setting up the makeshift bed on the couch.

"and.. that should do it" The waiter said standing up from the couch. He looked over to Charlie. "Well I'm going to bed.." The waiter turned to leave but stopped when he heard Charlie.

"I'm sorry"

"What..?"

"I'm sorry"

The waiter turned to face Charlie. "What are you sorry about?"

He took a moment before he finally replied "..Bothering you"

The waiter looked at Charlie then looked away. He thought about the bluntness of what he said to Charlie the other day. He didn't mean to be so rude. He actually really likes Charlie. I mean, he's an annoying stalker but he does like him. "Damn it" thought the waiter "I knew I shouldn't of got involved. Charlie's nothing but trouble and here I am letting him sleep in my apartment. Fuck, what am I doing.."

Charlie spoke up once again but this time more mumbled. "I'm sorry"

The waiter took a step closer to Charlie "It's okay"

This time Charlie looked up at the waiter. "Why is it okay?! You were yelling at me yesterday and now your being nice and I don't get it!"

The waiter didn't know how to respond. He glanced at Charlie then the floor before finally he grabs Charlie's wrist lightly and before he has any idea what he's doing he pulls Charlie into a kiss and Charlie just melts into it. They fall to the couch and break away for only a moment until the waiter is over Charlie. The waiter looks down at Charlie. He looks like a mess but somehow a good mess. He won't break eye contact but it's not uncomfortable. It's feels natural how close they are. They're laying the length of the couch with their legs tangled together at the end. The waiter has his arms planted on the couch beside Charlie's shoulders to keep most of his weight off of him. Charlie looks like he doesn't know what to do with his arms, but they fix that as the go back into the kiss and Charlie plants his hands into the waiter's hair.

Charlie tastes like booze and something unrecognizable, but damn it, is he not a good kisser. Maybe the waiter can get him to invest in some mouthwash or something next time. Wait.. Next time.. Shit. This is exactly why he didn't want to get involved with Charlie. But fuck it, this feels good.

The waiter breaks away to look at Charlie. It takes Charlie a moment before he peels his eyes open to look back at the waiter. The waiter sits up so he's now straddling Charlie's waist. "What are we doing?" he asks.

"I.. I don't know" Charlie sit's up so he's facing him. "I like it though."

"yeah" says the waiter. "me too"

This time Charlie starts the kiss, but it's more gentle. The waiter continues it by breaking from Charlie's mouth and moving a trail of kisses down Charlie's neck. Charlie lets out a gasp. The waiter takes it as encouragement and continues by adding little nibbles to Charlie's neck as he goes. Charlie's practically squirming now. They keep going until the waiter feels something jabbing into his leg. He looks down at Charlie and fuck he's hard. The waiter is too and grinds his hips down into Charlie's. They both let out a moan although Charlie's is more of a whimper. The waiter reaches down and starts palming at Charlie through his jeans. Charlie loses it and grips onto the waiter's shoulders pulling him closer. He starts to lean into the waiter's hands when the waiter stops. Charlie only whimpers in response, but stops when he feels the waiter unbuttoning his jeans. The waiter pause when he sees Charlie looking up at him.

The waiter looks up to see Charlie giving him a goofy smile; almost like he can't believe this is happening. Charlie leans in and gives him a chaste kiss before finally tending to opening the waiter's jeans too. In all honesty Charlie has no idea what to do, I mean he hasn't exactly done this before. So he looks up at the waiter for some clue what to do next. The waiter senses his unease and speaks.

"Just do what I do"

The waiter goes back to Charlie's jeans unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down agonizingly slow. Charlie followed suit but only after fumbling with the button for a while and just pulling the jeans down the rest of the way. The waiter waits for Charlie to catch up and when he does he slips his hands in the slit of Charlie's briefs and pulls out his dick. Charlie gasps but soon recovers and does the same with the waiter. When Charlie's done the waiter begins to slowly stroke Charlie with his hand. Charlie lets out a moan and rests his forehead on the waiter's shoulder looking down. It only takes four strokes before Charlie begins to return the favor.

The waiter starts off slow. Almost too slow, but not enough for Charlie to complain. The waiter can't see Charlie's face since his head is resting on his shoulder, but he can hear his breathing slowly increasing and the way his shoulders rise and fall with each breath. Every time his hand move up on Charlie's shaft he brushes his thumb over the head, and the little hitch in Charlie's breath is so worth his hand cramping.

Charlie at the moment is clumsily stroking the waiter back. He can hear him moaning in response so he can't be that bad but he keeps losing his grip and can't keep a steady rhythm. But how could he with the waiter doing that trick with his thumb. He can feel the waiter's breath on the back of his neck. And when he opens his eyes all he see's is hands and heat. Fuck, he's going to cum.

"ahhh, I can't, I'm gonna, I'm gonna"

"shhh, just let go"

"Fuck" Charlie couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed both the waiter's shoulders and finally let go. The waiter stroked him through it and it wasn't until Charlie was finished that he realized the waiter hadn't came yet. He went to put his hands back when the waiter reached down and grabbed his own length and started to jerk himself the same way he just did to Charlie . Charlie just sat their and stared. It was only a bit longer before the waiter came.

"Fuck, Charlie" The waiter looks to Charlie who slowly looked up back at him. They just sat there for a while, listening and feeling each others panting. Then the waiter tucked himself away, stood up from the couch and left the room. Charlie panicked for a moment thinking the waiter was leaving before he came back shortly with a couple of wet towels.

The waiter laughed "We made a bit of a mess" and tossed a towel to Charlie who stumbled to grab it.

"Yeah, I guess we did" Charlie said, still a bit out of it from everything.

Charlie did his pants back up, stood up from the couch; then started cleaning what he could. His shirt was soiled so he ended up just taking it off and throwing it next to the couch. They both looked to the couch and laughed at the mess they made. The blankets were all wrinkled and bunched up and there were two new distinct stains on it.

"I guess just sleep in my bed tonight." The waiter gestured for Charlie to follow him to his bedroom. Charlie followed but half way across the room he stopped.

"Does this make us boyfriends or something?" The waiter turned around and looked at Charlie. Taking a moment until he finally responded.

"I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is one of my firsts fics so if you see any mistakes please tell me! I'm always looking for ways to improve so your comments would really help out!


End file.
